Rusty
Rusty *'Number': 5 *'Builder': Ruston and Hornsby *'Built': 1957 Rusty is a Diesel who does maintainence work on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Rusty was built by Ruston and Hornsby Ltd. in Lincoln, England. He was bought by Sir Handel Brown direct from the builders in 1957 to assist Sir Handel and Peter Sam. While they handled passengers and goods, Rusty was paired with CME Mr. Ivo Hugh to repair the aging trackbed along the line. When Sir Handel pretended to be ill, Rusty was asked to assist Peter Sam with the slate trucks and later that day had to perform a rescue operation at the quarry when Peter Sam had an accident on the incline. Following the return of Skarloey, Rusty was put back on maitenence duties, but had an argument with Duncan about taking care on a "bad bit" of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn. While initially refusing to help the conceited Duncan when he derailed, Skarloey reminded rusty of his responsibilty towards the passengers and he set out at once, later making up the quarrel with Duncan. Later that year, Rusty and Mr. Hugh were chosen to demonstrate to a television crew how they maintained the line at Quarry Siding. In 1961, Rusty and Mr. Hugh discovered a washed out section of track south of the tunnel and the railway was closed temporarily while he and the workmen repaired the line. He was later present when Rheneas finally returned home. In 1964, the Lakeside Loopline extension was opened in a grand ceremony at Quarry Siding. Rusty was asked to bring visitors to celebrate the occasion. In 1984, Rusty was in charge of carrying away tree branches and other cuttings, which were being trimmed from the line so that passengers could get a better view. In 1995, Rusty was put in charge of the weedkiller train, a job he disliked because it required slow speeds. The weedkiller later created trouble with Rheneas, who couldn't get a firm grip on the wet, greasy rails. He later had to take Sir Handel's trains after Sir Handel had caused his firebars to collapse. Rusty was present during No. 7's naming ceremony, and showed great delight upon learning that his co-worker, Mr. Hugh, was chosen as the engine's name. Persona Rusty is usually helpful and kind, but initially refused to help Duncan after he derailed. In the newer television series, he is occasionally impatient, careless, and prone to procrastination. He is a very dedicated worker who occasionally likes adventure, despite once being unhappy with an adventurous Duncan. Basis Rusty is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Midlander. Livery In the Railway Series, Rusty is painted charcoal-black with gold lining. In the television series, he is painted orange with yellow lining and white lettering. Appearances Voice actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Hideo Ishikawa (Japan) Trivia * A major continuity error occurred in the original American broadcasts of the ninth season, where Rusty was referred to as female by Michael Brandon. While Rusty was clearly slated as being male in the original books, not once in the television series had he been referred to in gender-specific terms until then. Nonetheless, the two episodes that contained this error, Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine, were edited for their DVD releases, now identifying Rusty as male. * Rusty is actually named after his makers, Rust'on and Hornsb'y, not his orange colour. * The original Wooden Railway model of Rusty was first released with a white cab roof. When he was re-released, he gained the correct black roof. * When the narrow gauge engines recieved large scale models in the fifth season, Rusty's face became larger. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued in three-pack; coming soon, separate) * Take-Along (three-pack and Faulty Whistles four-pack; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks Gallery File:SkarloeyandRustyintheRailwaySeries.png|Skarloey and Rusty as drawn by John T. Kenney File:RustyinSpeedkiller.png|Rusty pulling the weedkiller train, drawn by Clive Spong File:Trucks10.jpg File:Rusty3.png File:RustytotheRescue9.png File:RustytotheRescue4.png File:RustytotheRescue6.png|Rusty and Stepney File:Trucks!44.png File:Rock'n'Roll9.jpg File:Snow5.jpg|Rusty's small scale model File:RustyandtheBoulder14.png|Rusty and the boulder File:Snow6.jpg|Rusty's large model in Snow File:RustyandtheBoulder9.png|Rusty and his driver File:Dunkin'Duncan6.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan7.jpg File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop9.jpg File:TheRunawayElephant6.jpg|Rusty with Skarloey File:TrustyRusty7.jpg File:RustyandLadyinCallingAllEngines.PNG|Rusty with Lady File:TunefulToots7.jpg|Rusty picks up the Brass Band File:TunefulToots8.jpg|Rusty runs out of Diesel oil File:TheManintheHills6.png File:PushMe,PullYou4.jpg|Rusty with Skarloey File:PushMe,PullYou24.png File:BlueMountainMystery14.png|Rusty in Blue Mountain Mystery File:Rusty'snameplate.png|Rusty's nameboard File:Rusty-front.jpg|Promotional image, with yellow bufferbeam and missing couplings File:Rusty2.jpg|A promotional image of Rusty File:RustyCGIpromo2.png|CGI promo File:RustyattheHaltCGIpromo.png File:RomanianmagazineRustyandDuncan.jpg File:RomanianmagazineRusty.jpg File:Midlander.jpg|Rusty's basis, Midlander Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLRusty.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012Rusty.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongRusty.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRusty.jpg|Take-n-Play File:BrioRusty.jpg|Brio File:TOMYRusty.jpg|TOMY File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Wind-up File:MyFirstThomasRusty.jpg|My First Thomas File:TrackMasterRusty.jpg|TrackMaster File:DiAgostiniRusty.png|De Agostini File:RustyStoryLibrary.jpg|Rusty's Story Library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines